The moment we've been dreaming about
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Papcest. Underfell. Underswap. Bloodorange. Spicyhoney. Edge and Stretch always seem to get into verbal arguments. However one day they are left alone by their brothers and things begin to escalate. They are at it again... But this time seems to be different than the other times... Things are heating up between them. The only question now is will it end up good or bad?


AN:

I made this at around two to three am. So hopefully my tired mind did alright.

Hope you enjoy.

Kitkat.

Edge, Underfell Papyrus, and Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, have been left alone by their brothers.

Blue, Underswap Sans, dragged Red, Underfell Sans out to go out on the town with just the two of them.

Stretch turns to look to Edge who is standing a little away from him. He feels that Edge has their positions to trap him if they fight. He is glad for not only his teleportation ability, but great fighting skills too. He is sure that he'll be fine if they do end up fighting.

Though there is a very good chance that a full on fight won't happen. Things have never really escalated past some verbal arguing.

Stretch partially wonders if Edge is only using a tactical position from habit. He can remember when he had first visited a Fell universe. He doubts he'd ever forget how everyone looked at him... How they gazed at him as if he was a piece of meat to them who are starving bears... How he was only able to get away from anyone stalking him by teleporting. He however has found that not everyone in a Fell universe looks at him like that.

Sometimes it's only two, sometimes three or more, depending on the Fell universe.

Stretch lets his gaze lock with Edges own as silence remain heavy between them. He tries to analyze the edgy version of himself looking for any hints in his eyes. He is rather curious what it is Edge actually thinks of him. He finds it a little hard to read the other though.

Edge slightly scowls for a moment. "This was a fucking horrible idea." He finally breaks the silence between them. "As if we'd ever get along."

"Not my problem you gotta be such thick skulled Edgelord." Stretch responds not thinking his words through... He has a tendency to do that...

Edges eyes narrow at this. He lets a slight rumble that sounded like a growl be released. "Oh really!?" He questions and takes a step closer making Stretch tense slightly. "Is that what you think you stubborn fucking ass!? I know, you have a very clear idea of who you are trying to mess with. Just because you are who you are don't think I'll go easy. If you want to start something, then you'd better be prepared to go through with it."

"Well mr Edgelord I see you actually have the guts to do something for once." Stretch's mouth once again runs off on its own. He is well aware of how much trouble he could be in, especially with a Fell monster. He however feels that he has already gone off the deep end. He should have realized that Edge is already moody. He should have known that their brothers leaving must have made him annoyed... Because he'd be stuck with Stretch. He leaves it thought, as he isn't sure if he could make it any worse.

Edge snarls at the addition of the pun. He stalks closer and almost smirks.

Stretch has raised his shoulders, his eyes watching Edges every movement, and he has taken his hands out of his hoodie pocket.

Edge is sure that he must be gathering magic for defence against him. He continues moving closer. He is watching Stretch the whole way over. He stops once he has arrived in front of the other. He smirks softly to himself sending a shiver through Stretch. "So. You don't think I have the bravery to do anything? That you can just run your mouth at me?!" He demands of the other only to let out a small rumble.

Stretch remains standing as tall as he usually stands. He refuses to back down for the other who stands before him. "And just what are you going to do to stop me?"

"Well Ashtray you had better be prepared to show what you got." Edges voice speaks volumes of a warning to the other.

Stretch just can't help it one last jab at the other. "Fuck you. You're just jealous that I look better than you. Mr. I'm oh so Edgy."

It hardly takes a second before Edge swoops himself closer to Stretch. He snakes an arm around the others waist. He does so in an attempt to ensure that the other can't run.

Stretch's concentration of teleporting away is broken. He no longer is about to teleport. He finds Edge moving closer to him.

Their teeth press against each other in a kiss. Neither fully sure about where this came from. They kiss softly as they wonder. They briefly think that maybe this is just some substitute for real fighting; like a competition between them. They really aren't sure.

Suddenly Edge decides to take a step up. He quickly backs Stretch up, almost making the other trip, while still kissing him. He slams him against the wall not hard enough to hurt. He pins him there with his hands on his shoulders. He opens his mouth just enough to stick his tongue out. He licks the others teeth in silently asking for entrance.

Stretch opens his mouth finding himself blushing slightly. His cheek bones lighting up in a soft orange magic blush. He lets his tongue tangle with Edges own. He is very sure that he tastes of honey, while Edge has more of a slight pepper taste. His mind very briefly flashes the relief that Blue is out. He doesn't want to have to make Blue watch this be done in their shared home. He soon finds the other pushing his tongue back slightly. He knows that the other is showing his dominance in the situation. He had lost the battle of dominance... Yet a part of him really doesn't mind. He feels him press their bodies together. He decides to get Edge back by wiggling his hips. He almost groans as they grind against each other. He feels slightly victorious hearing Edge groan.

Edge moves his hands from the others shoulders. His tongue tangling with Stretches own. His hands go down his lazy counterparts arm. He lets them go to rest on his hipbones. He plays with the edge of Stretch's pants. He doesn't pull them down though. He instead thrusts his hips forward pressing against Stretch pelvis.

Stretch moans out into the others mouth. arms come to wrap themselves around Edges neck.

Edge pulls his hips back slightly. He almost chuckles when Stretch tries to follow the movement. He thrusts back against the other getting a gasp from him. He does it again and again hearing soft pants. He can feel his cock forming creating a tent in his tight pants. He swears that he hears Stretch moan out softly when he feels it. He feels Stretch's own magic so soft and slightly warm. He pulls back from their kiss.

A string of magical saliva connecting their tongues. Though it does break after a moment.

They both open their eyes, that neither had realized they had closed, to be halfway open. They allow themselves to stare into one another's eyes.

Stretch has a slight pleading look to them.

This does indeed catch Edges attention.

Stretch moves one hand to play with himself through his pants. He doesn't even have to look at what he's doing to do so. "Aw come on hot stuff. You aren't gonna leave me like this... Are you?"

Edge can't help a light magical red blush coming across his cheeks. He reaches down grabbing ahold of Stretch's wrists. He brings them up slamming them against the wall. "That is quite a tempting offer." He slightly tightens his grip like a warning to keep his hands there. He isn't sure if Stretch will follow the command, but he still did it anyway. He smirks at the slight pout Stretch sends his way. "Leave you like this. All hot and bothered. Ready for some fucking with another version of yourself." He leans closer again... But instead of kissing him, like Stretch though, he moves to a position as if to whisper in his ear. His tone now soft. "Tell me. Would you masturbate to thoughts of me?" He feels Stretch slightly melt against him. "To the thought of what I could do to you. Mess you up real good."

Stretch's desire spikes with the way that the other is speaking. He wants it now! Bad.

Edge chuckles at this for a brief moment before continuing. "Tell me. Would you only think of only me? Doing everything you want me to do to you?"

Stretch finally nods softly. "Ah. Yes. I would. Mm."

At the confirmation Edge lets out a rumble in his chest. His rumble is heavier and stronger than before.

Stretch can clearly hear not only the possessiveness in it but the passion too.

Edge moves his own hands back to Stretch's pants. He begins to pull it down exposing the other. He almost snapped at Stretch to hold still, however he knows that the other is only wiggling his hips to be a brat. His gaze drifts downwards confirming what he suspected was formed. He licks his teeth at the sight of the wet dripping orange pussy. He finally lets the baggy piece of clothing fall to the floor. His hands moving quickly to undo his belt buckle with some soft clinks. His teeth moving to begin kissing Stretch's neck. He feels a small bit of satisfaction when he feels the other shiver. He keeps peppering kisses on the others neck. He unzips his pants with his belt unbuckled. He lets out a soft sigh almost under his breath as his erect cock is finally freed.

Stretch's mouth waters at the sight of the red cock. His mind says that he should be nervous about the spikes, in a line, on the bottom... Yet he is not.

Edge moves forward again. He rubs the top side of his cock against his pussy. He takes in the moan that slips through. He truly enjoys the desire and passion in the moan. "You want this?" He questions as he continues to rub by moving his hips. "You want my cock buried so deep inside you. So deep that you'll feel my seeds go as deep as possible?"

"Just fuck me already you jerk!" Stretch is getting impatient as the need to be filled is getting worse.

Edge shifts them a bit. He manages to lift Stretch, with his arms around his waist, so the other can wrap his legs around him. He shifts his cock to line up with the hole. He pushes inside of the other. He keeps going until he is fully inside of him. He stops and can hear some slight pain in the others voice. He kindly gives Stretch a moment to adjust.

Stretch never considered that a spiked cock could feel so good. He never took himself to be into such things. He lets out a string of pleasured moans when the other begins moving. He can feel the pain starting to slip away masked by pleasure. He is sure it's because he is adjusting. He also believes that Edges currently slow pace has something to do with it. He knows that the pace won't last long... If Edges face is anything to go by...

Edge begins thrusting harder and faster pulling out louder moans. He soaks up the noises not even noticing his own moans. "Damn. You're more than just pretty it seems." He is almost slamming into Stretch at this point. "You're so wet and tight." He chuckles as something comes to him. "Did you dream of this? Of one day having my cock buried deep within you? My hands running along you clean white bones. My tongue caressing them. You wanted it all. Right?"

"Yes!" Stretch admits getting a bit lost in the pleasure. "I did. You're just too sexy to ignore. Your scars. The way that you dress. The way your voice sounds like. When I fantasize at night it's you! It's always you. I- Ah!"

Edge cuts him off with a particularly hard thrust. He keeps it up.

The thumping against the wall is added to the sounds of their fucking.

Stretch's fingers slightly dig into Edges shoulders. He feels like it is anchoring him in this currently rough sex. He is at least glad that Edge has a strong grip. He guesses it must be from being in the royal guard. He tries to keep up with the one fucking him into oblivion. His hips moving in a pace that stutters from the pleasure.

Edges thrusts have a possessive feel to them. Whether he realizes it or not.

Stretch highly doubts that Edge is even aware that he is calling his name.

"Stretch. Stretch."

Repeatedly.

Stretch can't help finding it so hot as it all goes down to make himself even more wet than before. "Edge! Oh Edge!" He starts to call out with every buck of his own hips. He knows that he hit a sweet spot feeling the others cock twitch inside of him. He tightens around him tilting his head back to expose his neck. He feels unable to hold back that submissive gesture. He hardly feels like he's in control of his body's actions. He must admit that Edge is quite good at this. His mind hazy from the feeling of it all.

Edges takes the chance to place slightly rough kisses on his neck. He places one kiss on the side of his neck. He pulls back so his breath can be felt on that spot. His hips not stopping in their thrusting into the tight wet delicious heat. "Can I bite you? Mark you?"

Stretch's breath stutters at the suggestion. He doesn't know why but his entire body heats up from it. "Yes." He responds shakily from nervous excitement.

Edge leans in closer and sinks his teeth into Stretch's neck.

Stretch moans rather loudly as he feels the other biting down on him. His thrusts falter slightly from it.

Edge stays like that for a moment, his hips still moving, before pulling away. He licks the spot receiving a very obvious shutter. He nips all over Stretch's neck, well the parts that he can reach. His red eyelights glancing upwards towards the other. His eyes begin glowing at seeing Edges own glowing. He keeps up his nips on the neck area.

Stretch can feel the base of Edges cock start to swell. He can also feel him press insistently trying to push it inside. He spreads his legs a little further apart, keeping them wrapped around Edges waist, wanting it inside of him.

Edge trails nips all the way down to Stretch's shoulder. He cannot bite the collar bone. He can't if he doesn't have permission. He is well aware that the collar bone is used for a mating bite.

It's something you only give to your mate, usually one you plan to share the rest of your life with.

Edge nips Stretch's shoulder getting yet another pretty moan.

"E-Edge!" Stretch tries to warn. "I'm gonna... Gonna cum!"

"Then cum my beautiful submissive." Edge slightly purrs in encouragement. He then bites down upon Stretch's shoulder. He also finally manages to get his knot shoved into the pussy. He now has them locked together.

Stretch throws his head back with a cry of pleasure as he cums. His walls fluttering around the edgy version of himselfs cock. His fingers scratching Edges bone slightly.

Edges hips jerk slightly as he cums as well. His cum releasing deep inside of Stretch who moans hotly at feeling it. He rides out Stretch's orgasm. He feels himself start to come back to his senses. His cock still pumping cum into the other.

Stretch has also had enough time to come back to his senses. He shifts and comes to realize that they're stuck together.

Well at least until Edges knot goes away.

"Damn." Stretch pants breathlessly.

"Yeah." Edge agrees. He pulls Stretch away from the wall. He lowers them to the floor. He has made it look like Stretch had been riding him. "I guess we have time to talk since we'll be stuck like this for a bit."

"Yeah." Stretch agrees.

"I... I am surprised that you went along with it all."

"Went along with it?" Stretch asks frowning slightly. "Do... Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Edge knows that Stretch has good self esteem. He can tell that this is a test to see if what they just did means anything to him. "I do. I got so irritated because you're so pretty. With your beautiful white smooth bones." He runs a hand along the top of Stretch's thigh. "Unlike me."

Stretch moves his hands to the others cheeks. "Are you kidding me? What I said was no lies. You're so handsome. Your scars truly speak volumes about you." He traces a scar on his one cheek that can be very hard to see. He can feel the slight dip of where the bone hasn't fully grown back. "How strong you are. And thinking about it just makes me so hot. It irritated me. Because I felt like I'd never be able to touch you."

"And now that you have touched me?" Edge inquires to the other who smiles at him.

"It was worth the wait."

The two of them share a soft yet quick kiss with one another.

"So... What does this make us now?" Edge inquires watching Stretch.

"Well... I mean if it's okay with you... We could try becoming partners... If you want." Stretch offers in nervousness. He moved his hands so he could poke the top of his pointer fingers together.

"Of course." Edges informs him. "I actually would try to do what you and Red do. But it always turned out differently than that."

Stretch blinks at this realization. "You... You were verbally fighting me because you were trying to debate with me? To try to impress me?"

Edge nods his head. "I'm not good at trying to express such feelings. I just heard how you and Red would do different topics that way. I saw how much fun you had with it. So I thought if I could do that then you'd like me." He pauses a moment then after a second he laughs dryly. "Heh. Guess I failed at that."

Stretch leans his forehead against Edges own. "You know if you had asked me to be with you in the first place. I would have said yes."

Edge blinks and their eyes meet one another's. "Thank you. Stretch."

"You owe me a date though."

"We can have our first date tomorrow." Edge promises.

"That's good." Stretch agrees to this only to yawn a little. "Man you tired me out good. I guess you could say that I now have an extra bone inside of me. Even if it's for a little bit."

Edge groans and shakes his head lightly. "Please don't."

Stretch laughs a little though he stops as the other stands up holding him. He lets himself be carried off to his bedroom. He knows that the other is taking him there so they can hang, giving time for Edges knot to go back down. He hopes that Edge will want to go again before today is over.

A single pair of pants left forgotten sitting on the floor. The only proof of what had occurred in that spot.

The end.


End file.
